The Return
by TheMaddogMerc
Summary: "I've watched as humanity has advanced. I've been in more wars than most peoples age. Now they need my help. Reapers, Collectors, Krogan, Asari, Turians, they're nothing compared to me. Cause I'm back, and I'm hunting. I am The Wolverine."


This is in fact an X-Men x Mass Effect Crossover, but because there is such a minimal amount of the X-Men universe in this I decided against putting it into that category. Also the main character will be a mix of between the comics and the movies, so when the time comes I will explain all. More importantly I will without a doubt get some of the facts wrong in this story. Lastly this is just a test to see how this story goes, if good then I will strive to complete if not then I will just leave at a one shot.

Thank you for your time.

* * *

It was a week after the battle of Shanxi had occurred and it was time for explanations and introductions between the species. Meeting in the conference room were the Asari, Turian and Salarian Councillors and opposite them was Captain Hacket of the Systems Alliance.

"And I'm telling you what the Turians did was completely uncalled for!" Hacket screamed at the aliens sitting across from him. He was beyond annoyed at the direction this meeting was heading in. "Your people shot at what was obviously brand new species for a crime we did not know was in place for a society we didn't know existed. You killed thousands of my men, when all you had to do was try and communicate with us. Tell us why we shouldn't be doing that. You basically slaughtered the new species."

"Please Captain, settle down, whilst I agree that this could have been handled a little more diplomatically," here the Asari glanced meaningfully at the Turian, "you have to understand that from our point of view the mass relay could have led to a hostile species, just like it did with the Rachni. So while I do not agree with their approach, I don't blame them."

"Yes that is understandable councillor, but the fact still remains that the Turians fired upon first contact with a new species, because of fear."

Here the Turian Councillor looked furious, but could not deny the truth behind the statement as it was his people that fired first at an unknown species, and ones fairly new to space travel, if some of their ships are any indication.

"Captain Hacket, on behalf of my people, I would like to formerly apologise for this huge mistake, but please try not to open any more mass relays, the possible outcomes could be disastrous."

"I thank you Councillor, and hope the rest of humanity will forgive as well, but you must know there will still be grudges. On both sides." The Turian Councillor nodded at this, it was true, as plenty of Turians had lost their lives during that battle alongside the humans.

"Now is there anything else we should know? Otherwise this meeting is over."

"Actually councillors there is something you should know." When their attention was solely on him, Hacket spoke. "Years ago our species started to become a lot more powerful, there was a certain gene once could get, it was called the X gene. This gene gave the human superhuman powers such as intangibility, super strength, super speed and telekinesis. Then an unknown group created a toxin that was meant to target these people with the X gene. It would kill them and rid the world of mutants, as they were known as. Unfortunately, it had an unintended side effect. It not only killed those with the X gene, but also those that would pass it on.

We lost over thirty million people in a week because a group of people didn't like mutants, they have been found and were given the death sentence." Hacket paused here in order to get a drink of water.

"Excuse me Captain, if this is the case then why are you talking about this, surely it is history now?"

"Please let me finish councillors. As I was saying the entire mutant population was wiped out. Except one. Please hold your questions." Hacket took out a small presentation to show the councillors, whilst setting it up he could hear the mumblings of the council discussing this new news. "this first image shows a group of mutants who tried to find peace between them and the rest of humanity. They often fought with this group known as the Brotherhood, they believe the rest of humanity would not stop until they were dead, so they took the fight to them. This group is the X Men.

In the middle is Professor Xavier, or Professor X as he was sometimes called, he brought this group together and is a very powerful telepathic mutant, to his right is Ororo Monroe aka Storm, Scott Summers aka Cyclops and Jean Grey aka Marvel Girl. To his left is Hank McCoy aka Beast, Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler and Kitty Pride aka Shadow Cat.

All of these people are dead now, either from old age or the toxin, except one. That man stood directly behind Professor Xavier." Here a cleaner image of the man was up. "This man was born as James Logan Howlett in the 1870s. he is very distinguishable because of his rather impressive sideburns, the 'devil horns' produced by his hair, and the fact he only wears a white wife beater, brown leather jacket, torn blue jeans and black combat boots.

Sometime in the 1980s he was captured and experimented on. These experiments concluded with him having an entire skeleton of Adimantium, the strongest known metal in the galaxy so far. Here is the basic fact file that everyone knows about."

James Logan Howlett, aka The Wolverine

Height – 6"4

Weight – Undetermined

Powers:

Superhuman Strength

Superhuman Senses

Superhuman Endurance

Superhuman Durability

Superhuman Reflexes

Enhanced Speed

Animal Empathy

Natural Claws

Psionic Resistance

Regenerative Healing Factor

Skills:

Master Tactician

Master Hand to Hand Combatant

Master Swordsman

Covert Operations Specialist

"At some point in the mid-21st century Wolverines Claws were cut off meaning he only had the bone claws left. However he was yet again captured by an unknown group and proceeded to go under more experiments, this time however his claws were yet again turned to Adimantium. This is known throughout the world however there are some things the public don't know, such as the fact after that first experiment his bones and claws ere laced in Vibranium, a completely vibration absorbent metal. This means he now has an indestructible skeleton with a protective metal surrounding it."

Hacket now walked up to the three councillors and dropped o his knees. "What I'm trying to say council is leave this man alone. Please, we want peace between us, but just leave that man alone."

The council was wide eyed at the news, there was a literal one man army somewhere out there. There were different reactions from the three councillors

"You can't be serious! We need to find him and stop him." The Turian.

"Possible outcomes if captured and studied and…" the Salarian.

"I believe that is acceptable, but if he causes trouble within our civilisations then we are allowed to proceed." The Asari.

"Thank you Councillors I will take my leave now."

* * *

The Normandy, 2185

The team of eleven people all stood in the war room wondering why everyone was here, usually only two wold be heading out with Shepard. There is four humans, a Krogan, a Quarian, a Turian, a Salarian, an Asari, a Drell and a Geth. All of them waiting for the illusive man to appear in his holographic display.

After about ten minutes the image of the illusive man appeared and for once everyone was silent, because for the first time ever they saw a little nervousness ad fear in his eyes.

"Shepard, I must commend you on your ability to gather different species and keep them all peaceful, however the reason I requested all of you was because I have found the next person to add to your crew, because I have finally found him." Here he took a shaky breath, to steady his nerves. "I believe you know of him, here is his dossier, and I wish you luck. _All of you._"

With that his image disappeared and just as he said Shepard received the dossier for the next crew member. With a smile on his face Shepard looked at the dossier. The rest of the crew watched in silence as their leader, commander, battle master and captain slowly lost his smile and the colour of his face. They all saw the beads of sweat as it rolled down his face, and none of them missed the nervous shiver that went through him.

"Shepard, who is this next guy?" Garrus asked curious as to why his long-time friend seemed to be afraid.

The next words that came out of Shepard mouth caused all four humans to shiver and unconsciously circle themselves to better protect them. And all of the aliens could only look on in confusion as to why one person seemed to stir fear into the very core of them, even jack was shivering in fear.

"We're going after the … _The Wolverine."_

* * *

There it is, the first chapter, but more like a prologue really, so what do you guys think? Is it good? Bad? Something you want to see more of? Or something to burn because of its horribleness?

Also the powers of Wolverine are actually those ones, the only thing I have added to Wolverine is the Vibranium laced skeleton because I thought it would be awesome if he didn't react to getting shot.

Please either review or PM me your opinions and any constructive criticism will be readily accepted.

Thanks for Reading, TheMaddogMerc


End file.
